Saint Skill Tree
Notes: *Similar to Asin, her active skills are also obtained in sequential order with the exception for the first five skills. *She has a total of 160 SP, but each skill is worth 8 SP except for the Sealed Skills, the Auras (which are 6 SP each) and its effects (which are 2 SP each). *Like Mugen, Saint's skill tree splits Lime's overall moveset into two, in that it is possible to obtain skills from both Holy Knight and Saint but cannot have all skills from both trees Common Special Power Strike Required Level: Lv 0 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 second(s) Info: Lime performs a powerful spin, taking advantage of the weight of her hammer. This ability hits the opponents in front and behind her. Special Glory Required Level: Lv 0 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 18 second(s) Info: Invoking divine power to help her allies, Lime restores the HP of herself and everyone nearby, followed by a HP regeneration buff for 7 secs. Special Demolish Hammer Required Level: Lv 0 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 26 second(s) Info: An AoE that inflicts great damage on enemies ahead of you with a powerful swing of the gavel after jumping. Special Justice Required Level: Lv 32 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 second(s) MP Consumed: 23 Lime spins the hammer once, then she swings once, after she spins the hammer overhead thrice, and lastly she finishes with a direct smash on the ground, knocking up enemies. Special Blast Hammer Required Level: Lv 52 SP: 0 Requires: Special Justice Cooldown: 18 second(s) MP Consumed: 56 Lime charges forward, dragging enemies in the path, and then finishes with a huge sledge swing. Effect Smash Up Required Level: Lv 4 SP: 8 Requires: N/A Control: During Combo ↑ Info: An attack used during a combo that launches enemies in the air. Effect Acrobatics Required Level: Lv 8 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Smash Up Control: ← ← during a combo attack (press Z for additional hits) Info: A maneuver used during a combo that evades an attack using the Sledge as a fulcrum. Effect Enhanced Dash Required Level: Lv 12 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Acrobatic Control: Hold → or ← while dashing. Info: Enable running after the first dash. Effect Whirlwind Required Level: Lv 16 SP:8 Requires: Effect Enhanced Dash Control: Press "Z" continuously after Dashing or a Critical Attack. Info: A constant spinning attack. (Able to move while spinning) Note: Uses little amount of MP if you continuously press "Z" Effect Increased Stats Required Level: Lv 20 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Whirlwind Info: Increase Basic Atk/Def/Vit (At levels Lv.20/Lv.40/Lv.60). Effect Increased Combo Attack Speed Required Level: Lv 24 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Stats Control: Auto Info: Increase basic combo attack speed. Effect Dash Jump Required Level: Lv 36 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Aura: Defense Control: While jumping →''' '''→ or ←''' '''← Info: Enable Dash while jumping. Active Technique Self Attack Aura Required Level: Lv 24 SP: 8 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 1 second Info: Adds attack options. The basic combo is changed. C + ↑''' to activate. MP Recovery is reduced while Self Aura is active. Note: Selecting Self Attack Aura disables selection of the Attack Aura. You can only activate one Self Aura or Aura at a time. Technique Self Support Aura Required Level: Lv 24 SP: 8 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 1 second Info: Adds movement options. Adds a dash-rocket jump. C + '''→ to activate. MP Recovery is reduced while Self Aura is active. Note: Selecting Self Support Aura disables selection of the Assistance Aura. You can only activate one Self Aura or Aura at a time. Technique Self Defense Aura Required Level: Lv 24 SP: 8 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 1 second Info: Adds defense options. Press 'X' to block. C + ← to activate. MP Recovery is reduced while Self Aura is active. Note: Selecting Self Defense Aura disables selection of the Defense Aura. You can only activate one Self Aura or Aura at a time. Effect Attain MP from the start Lv 1 Required Level: Lv 28 SP: 8 Requires: N/A Info: Starts the game with 1/2 MP Bar stored. Effect Critical Rate Up Lv 1 Required Level: Lv 36 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Attain MP from the start Lv 1 Info: Increases Critical Strike Chance. Technique Tornado Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Critical Rate Up Lv 1 Cooldown: 10 seconds MP Consumed: Info: Enemies are drawn closer by spinning the sledge overhead. Special Oracle Required Level: Lv 44 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Tornado Cooldown: 10 seconds MP Consumed: 23 Lime summons a orb which she hits with her hammer, spreading it into three and sending them forward. In dungeon, Monsters struck by the skill will receive damage over time, while players struck in PvP will have their jump height reduced. Effect Attain MP from the start Lv 2 Required Level: Lv 56 SP: 8 Requires: Special Oracle Info: Starts the game with 1 MP Bar stored. Technique Berserker Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Attain MP from the start Lv 2 Cooldown: 20 seconds MP Consumed: Info: Greatly increases Attack (by 50%) and Critical Strike Chance. Unable to use skills during the buff's duration. Special Nemesis Required Level: Lv 64 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Berserker Cooldown: 18 seconds MP Consumed: 56 Lime points her hand toward the sky in order to summon a holy cross that targets and smithes enemies with lightning from above. Only 3 holy crosses can be summoned above different enemies at once. If no enemy is in range, the holy cross will just strike forward. Technique Crush Required Level: Lv 72 SP: 8 Requires: Special Nemesis Cooldown: 10 seconds MP Consumed: Info: Crushes enemies in front with heavy sledge blows. Effect Critical Rate Up Lv 2 Required Level: Lv 76 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Crush Info: Increases Critical Strike Chance (More effective than Lv 1). Special Holy Smash Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Critical Rate Up Lv 2 Cooldown: 26 seconds MP Consumed: 83 Lime enchants her hammer with holy power, making it huge. Then she smashes the ground, causing a wide-ranged earthquake. Aura Self Attack Aura Effect Self Attack Aura Additional Effect Lv 1 / Lv 2 / Lv 3 Required Level: Lv 32 / 44 / 52 SP: 2 Requires: Technique Self Attack Aura Info: Level 1: →''' '''→ or ←''' '''← during Combo: Critical and Double attack is changed. Level 2: →''' '''→ Z: Dash Attack is changed. (in addition to effects of Lv 1) Level 3: During Jump Z, during Jump ↓''' Z: Jump Attack is changed. (in addition to effects of Lv 2) Self Support Aura Effect Self Support Aura Additional Effect Lv 1 / Lv 2 / Lv 3 Required Level: Lv 32 / 44 / 52 SP: 2 Requires: Technique Self Support Aura Info: Level 1: '''→ →': Increases Dash move speed and distance. Level 2: '↑ after Jump: Allows a double jump. Level 3: →''' '''→ during Dash: Allows double dash. Self Defense Aura Effect Self Defense Aura Additional Effect Lv 1 / Lv 2 / Lv 3 Required Level: Lv 32 / 44 / 52 SP: 2 Requires: Technique Self Defense Aura Info: Level 1: X during Jump: Allows block while jumping. Level 2: X ↑': Activates a Mana Shield. Level 3: When attacked '→ or ←''' (consumes Mana): When attacked, can be used to counter attack. Whirlwind Choice Extra Spins Required Level: Lv 19 SP: 0 Requires: Effect Whirlwind Control: Auto Info: Increase Whirlwind's spin count. Choice Reduce Mana Consumption Required Level: Lv 22 SP: 0 Requires: Effect Whirlwind Control: Auto Info: Decrease Whirlwind's MP costs. Choice Add Jump Required Level: Lv 25 SP: 0 Requires: Effect Whirlwind Control: Auto Info: Press up(↑''') arrow while using Whirlwind (Enables Jump while using Whirlwind). Berserker Effect Berserker Selected Effect 1 / 2 / 3 Required Level: Lv 63 / 66 / 69 SP: 0 Requires: Technique Berserker Info: Level 1: Activates Super Armor while Berserker is active. Level 2: Increases Berserker duration (from 10 seconds to 15 seconds). Level 3: Further increases Attack (from 50% to 70% attack increase) while Berserker is active. Unlocked Skills Effect Aura of Range Extension Required Level: Lv 70 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Info: Increase the range of your aura's, and increases the MP recovery while a self aura is active. (basically, this passive removes the self aura's MP recovery reduction effect.) Special Redemption Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Info: A divine blessing that deals damage to nearby enemies and places a buff on all allies that allows them to resurrect upon their next death. Category:Skill Trees